BuffyTMNT crossover, second movie
by TurtlerificNuclearLoonyTela
Summary: Ok, had it in mind for a while... In the second movie, what if it has been Buffy instead of Kino?


Buffy looked at the night sky. In fact, it wasn't even dark and you couldn't see any stars. The light of all the buildings made her forget it was night.  
  
"That's maybe why there are so few vampires in town." she thought for herself.  
  
Since she was in New York, she never met any of them. Watched cartoons on mornings, then watched news, looking for some vampiric-looking actions reports (in vain, she had to admit), then went patrol on evening (also in vain).  
  
It was really holiday. After all, she was having great time not being the slayer. She has spend the first three days shopping ( thank to a guilty daddy credit card), and patrolling was a lot more interesting then it was in Sunnydale. Only, she felt a little. unuseful.  
  
"You know what? You're too young to waste time being responsible. Stop this right now. Tomorrow, we'll call Willow and tell her about all the fun we're having here, right?"  
  
In fact, Buffy was a little bored. Aunt Rose was really anxious about her niece, and did not let her go out without her. Buffy had to wait she was asleep to get out here.  
  
"Hey look! Did you know the Toys'R'us were open so late in New York?"  
  
But she soon realized that it wasn't open. No vampires, she was sure. So what? Only thieves? She got in.  
  
- Hey, who are you? asked the masked man coming with a box.  
  
- I'm. ah, actually I'm. a Barbie collectionor, it's so cool you stay open so late and...  
  
The men laughed.  
  
- Ok, sorry for you girl.  
  
The man tried to grab her by the arms, but she pushed him down and then made him hit the floor. . The two others men met the floors as soon as the first one.  
  
- Oh, er. If I told you I'm more like a slayer, it doesn't mean anything to you, I suppose? Right?  
  
Then she looked in front of her and discovered the others thieves.  
  
- Eh. I get lost in this big city. Can't one of you help me to find my way home?... Looks like no.  
  
They did not really scare her, she had ever fight with really worst things, just she always did have a little more problems with mud.  
  
She walked back and then saw four giants turtles with colored bandannas walking down the stairs.  
  
Wait, she saw WHAT?!?!!  
  
" Ok, so. I took too much of this sweet hot chocolate Aunt Rose made. What are theses rhings? Am I having hallucinations?"  
  
It was no demons. In fact, the closest thing she had in mind was the fish boys.  
  
Three of them started to fight with the thieves.  
  
" Hey, weren't they four? Where's the fourth one? Or is it like in a dream? Some kind of bloopers, you know.? I'm surely dreaming!"  
  
Then all became white and she felt a sheet on her.  
  
- Hey, let me out! she yelled.  
  
- Sorry shorty, it's for your security!  
  
Trying to make her way out of the garbage, she finally came to the certitude this was happening FOR REAL. After all, she died and came back to life, so why this kind of... creatures... would not exist?  
  
They were really good fighter, and she wondered who taught that to them. But hey! They were totally insane! They were making a real fun out of the situation.  
  
Finally, they knocked all the thieves, and the small one with orange bandanna came to her:  
  
- Hey, you!... what are you doing in there?  
  
He pulled her out of the garbage.  
  
- Who had this brilliant idea ?! asked Leo.  
  
- You'd prefer I tied her?  
  
- Did nobody ever told you it was impolite to talk of someone at the third person in front of her? While I'm here....  
  
But Buffy stopped as they looked at her like she was THE weird ONE there.  
  
- Ok... Are you some kind of... evil-fighting demons? tried Buffy, relying on her personal experience....  
  
- Demons!!!!?!!?!?!? Why do you think we are demons! I mean, look closely at us, ya don't see we're teenage mutant turtles, see we lives in....  
  
- Mikey, stops! .... Invisibility art, reminding?  
  
Leo put a hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
- Listen, now you get out of here and call the police, ok?  
  
- But...  
  
- Right?  
  
She ran away immediately, too puzzled to even think  
  
***  
  
When she get back at the building where lived Aunt Rose, she realized she forgot the code for the door. 8136, or 8316, or.... ? Sure, it was possible to her to use the interphone, but then Rose would know she was out... but if she didn't get in, Aunt Rose would ALSO know she has been out...  
  
- Excuse me... said a lady holding grocery bags.  
  
- Oh no, *I* am sorry  
  
The lady was trying to type the code while holding her bags.  
  
- Oh, may I help you ? asked Buffy while taking a bag that was going to fall on the ground.  
  
- Great thanks !  
  
The door ( « thanks heaven ! » though Buffy) opened.  
  
- Hey ! I know you ! said Buffy, looking at the woman. Your the news lady on Channel 3 !  
  
April laughed  
  
- Yes...  
  
« That's a great thing to tell Willow when I'll be back », thought Buffy. « I met a tv news reporter during this trip ! ».  
  
They climbed the stairs, and April let her come into her appartment. Buffy tought that Mis O'Neil wasn't nervous at all for a New-Yorker...  
  
- Oh thank you, let the bags there, I will...  
  
- No, no, I'm pleased to help you, said Buffy while taking the eggs out of the grocery bags.  
  
Then she opened the fridge and screamed of surprise. There was a snake in the fridge!  
  
- Oh, sorry, sorry... said April... It's a joke of... er... in a joke from my nephew... (April laughed gently)... Sorry again...  
  
- Oh... It's alright...  
  
Buffy tried to laught too. Then she noticied some training things (hey, Laura, what's the name for the Raphael thing April finds? I don't even know in French!) and a skateboard.  
  
- Your nephew does train too?  
  
- Yes...  
  
April looked a little puzzled and took the skateboard, and some magasines... as she wanted to hide it from Buffy...  
  
- Does he live with you? How old is he?  
  
- Er... No.. er... He just come often here...He's - he's 15.  
  
Buffy was a litlle disappointed, but she thought at least she'll has maybe someone of almost her age... Then she look at the training instrument...  
  
- He's surely nice... she pointed, indicating the training instrument (lol, really sorry to use always this expression, help me find another one!).  
  
- Ogh! (April looked even more confused...) Er... I think he would not be exactly your type, heh...  
  
- Oh well...  
  
Buffy helped April to finish to tidy the things from the grocery.  
  
- So I think I'll have to go... Hope to see you again!  
  
And just before getting out of the door.  
  
- And to meet your nephew, maybe...  
  
After Buffy went away, April had a really deep sigh of relief.  
  
*** Spike walked in the junkyard. Everything was smelly in New York, he hated that town, so being in a junkyard didn't even bother him. In fact, nothing bothered him since Dru left. He even lost the taste of being evil. He was in this junkyard because he was thinking to eat some small creatures like rats. What, for a vampire, is equivalent at wanting to die... for real, that time. Spike then step on something that started moving... and groaning... A man stood up in front of him. Spike was surprised, what was that thing ? He heard about alligators in the sewer, but what was that supposed to be ? But Spike wasn't scared because he thought nothing there could be worst then him, but any human would have been scared... The creature... no, it was a man... had a spiked thing on his head... It.... no, he... tried to attack Spike, and they fight a little, but Shredder was soon KO. No, in fact, he was still able to ask : - What do you want.... ? Spike took a long breath and looked at his soon-to-be victim. Then, before answering « sucking you dry », he felt something in the air. Something he hadn't feel for long... It was... He sensed something wild in his opponent that made him ask : - What do YOU want ? - Revenge.... answered Shredder in a deep breath. Then Spike caught what he felt in the air. The slayer. She was in the air, she was in town. How ? Spike didn't know. But he knew something... He gave a hand to the Shredder, and answered : - Know what ? We have a lot of things in common.  
  
* * * Buffy tried to sleep but she heard noise from downstairs. It was happy noise, and Buffy wondered who could be with April. Just in case it was actors or actress... Her thoughts were leading her to « why being the Slayer doesn't give powers like X-ray vision ? » when she heard something else. A scream or a groaning of someone in distress, but it stopped abruptly. It was coming from the window of April. Buffy sat in her bed and hesitate. She attacked many people by accident before... She didn't want to do this mistake now, espcialy in front of a tv news reporter and be on the front page of most newspaper tomorrow... She waited again. Nobody was laughin anymore now. She walked in her dark room and went toward the window. Buffy pricked up her earé Someone was now talking very lowly. Her slayer senses weren't telling her there was danger, but... she felt some mystery from the journalist's appartment. She put a foot outside of the window and then heard again people laughing. How many were they ? ! ? ! Buffy heard at least tree different voice, without the one of April, but she was sure they were even more... The Slayer was rassured : ok, April wasn't in danger. So, she went back in her bed. But who were these people that entered by the window ? ? ? Ok, one of them could be her nephew, with his parents, why not... Buffy decided to wait until they left to follow them. But they did not left. When she felt asleep at 7 :00 AM, they were still there... But just before falling asleep, as her closed because she was too exhausted, she realized that she didn't hear the sound of the door... they entered by the window.... 


End file.
